Robin Hood
by Laterose Vale
Summary: Teddy and Victoire were Childhood Sweethearts. They did everything together, but when the time for Hogwarts came, their lives separated. She was Slytherin, he was Gryffindor. He was a rebel, she was possessed by her House. Based on Robin Hood. One-shot.


Robin Hood

Teddy and Victoire

D: I own neither the quotes from Disney's Robin Hood, the plot line from Robin Hood, nor the characters, places, or ideas. In fact, this story was even prompted by NevilleForeville's Facebook challenge. Ah, well.

A/N: So, this is a bit AU, although not really because it's not possible for NextGen to be canon. I never actually thought Vic would be a Slytherin, but just roll with it please! I promise I will update both Last Glances and Woes of… this weekend. Read and Review please!

* * *

><p>We were childhood sweethearts, you could say. We grew up together, we shared a first kiss at the age of seven, and we were going to marry each other. We didn't talk at school, but it was my last year, and I was determined to fix things. I was sorted into Gryffindor, and she was a Slytherin. I was a bad boy, and she was perfect. The Slytherins protected her from the rest of her family, made her one of their own, and outlawed me. I was left without my best friend.<p>

Today though, was different. There was a Quidditch Tournament, and the last game was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. This game was my chance. You see, everyone loved Vic, and so they raised the stakes of the game through her. She had promised to take whichever captain that won to Hogsmede the next weekend. I was a captain.

* * *

><p>Teddy was playing, and I silently prayed that he would win. I knew it was wrong. I knew I should cheer for my own house, a house that had been nothing but kind to me, but I couldn't help but wonder. What if what we had when we were kids was still there? Did Teddy wonder the same? I had steered clear of Teddy my entire five years of school, because I wanted to be accepted. I needed my house on my side if I was to get through school.<p>

I saw the quaffle fly through the air slowly. I saw the chasers on both teams dive for it. I tried my best to follow the game, but all I could do was watch for Teddy. He flew by at blinding speed, so fast I wasn't even sure it was him. I could head the commentator shout out scores, but it was all lost on me until about an hour later when I heard the word "snitch". Teddy and Zabini were in a steep dive, red against green blurs flying across the field. I watched without breathing as the ground neared the two boys, my heart beating faster and faster the closer it came. Teddy pulled up on his broom with one hand, and reached for the Snitch with the other. All at once, I saw the bludger speed toward him. I watched as Zabini hit the ground. I watched as the small black ball ricocheted off his broom and fly towards the soaring Teddy.

"Watch out! Teddy, watch out!" I screamed, hoping he would hear, but my voice was lost in the roar of the crowd. I closed my eyes, refusing to see the outcome.

* * *

><p>Pain. I awoke to nothing but piercing pain. I tried to open my eyes, but the light seared my brain. I groaned. I heard a scraping noise and the dull click of high-heeled shoes. My bed shook, and the soft sobbing of a woman floated to my ears.<p>

"Teddy. Oh, Teddy. Thank Merlin. I was afraid, Teddy. So, so, so afraid. I thought he had got you. I thought that awful Nott boy had actually killed you. I was just so- so-" the sobs became louder now, and I could feel my arms getting damp.

"V-Victoire?" I whispered hoarsely. She gripped my arm harder. I tried to smile, but I was sure it became more of a grimace. "W-who won the game?" I asked quietly. Victoire laughed through her tears, a horrible choking sound. It was beautiful.

"You did. Teddy, you won!" she laughed. My smile grew bigger.

"So, does th-this mean I get yo-your date?" I asked. Victoire nodded into his arm. "Th-thank goodness. I-I was scared th-that Zabini h-had won. I-it would have k-killed me, Vic. T-To see him wi-ith you." I stuttered.

"I know, Teddy. I know. Now sleep. You're not well. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake back up." She laughed, the tears slowing. I listened to her.

* * *

><p>Teddy was out of the hospital two days later, the day of their Hogsmede date. They both walked quietly, hand in hand, to the Hogshead. They sat together over two mugs of Butterbeer, discussing their childhood and classes. The day neared an end, and the subject soon changed to the future.<p>

"I missed this Teddy." Victoire whispered to him.

"You don't have to anymore, Vic. You can still talk to me." He told her earnestly. Victoire shook her head.

"I can't. They won't trust me if I do. I need to feel safe in my house, Teddy." She whispered.

"They're stealing you away, Vic! They're taking your family from you. They're practically dictators!" he scolded. "You need your family more, Victoire. You'll graduate and never see these gits again. But, what about your family? They miss you. You never talk to them. Do you really want to go your whole life without them?" he pressed, pleading that she understand.

"But, Teddy!" she countered. "Do you have any idea how they'll treat me if I do stand up to them? They'll ruin my life. My friends will leave me, my life will me miserable, I'll never sleep again!"

"Then run away with me!" Teddy cried back. Victoire stopped.

"Really?" she asked. Teddy nodded his head. Victoire pondered this for a moment, then shook her head.

"No. I need to stand up to them. You need to stand up to them. This needs to stop. The war is over. The fighting needs to end." She stated. Teddy nodded.

"We'll stop them together." He whispered, grabbing her hand.

"Together." She confirmed, pulling her childhood sweetheart into a good snog.


End file.
